User talk:CaryNorthtop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bully Scholarship Edition 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 04:19, August 12, 2010 Hi there. Forums Hey Cary. I had to delete your page because fanfiction stuff should go on the forums. Here's a link but you can also get to them by using the menu on the left, hover over "community" and you'll see the link to the forums. Also see the Bully Wiki:Rules and Policies. Basically, we're easy going on the forums but the main wiki itself is serious business. Anyway so you don't actually lose anything you wrote, I'm posting your stuff here on your talk page, you can put it in the forums whenever you want. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) My idea for Bully Scholarship ''Edition''2 Jimmy has taken the school back from Gary and everyone is happy. Gary is sent to another school and Gary meets a kid named Cary. Cary is starting his second year in Clover Academy. Gary is explaining his old time at Bullworth and what happen and Cary says my younger brother goes there. Gary asks what the name of this person is. He says Russell. Gary is stunned to see they don't go to the same school. Cary explains his younger brother was in an accident. Cary explains radiation was the accident. Gary asks why they don't go to the same school. Cary says he doesn't like his brother Russell because he was an embarrassment to his family. Gary explains a plan to get Russell, Jimmy, and Pete arrested or finished. Cary follows with the plan and they join forces. This time Gary won't betray anyone. Jimmy, Russell, and Pete are laughing at how Gary didn't get the school. Jimmy see’s Gary in the new school and they look at each other. Jimmy makes an angry face at Gary. – Wearing the School Uniform. Gary smiles and walks away – Wearing his new school Uniform. Cary looks at Jimmy from the window in Excitement - Wearing his school Uniform. Jimmy says Gary is up to something. Threw that time which is about 1 year from Bullworth 7 new schools are built in that time with new cliques and everything. Edgar is accompanied by his clique and goes to the 3rd new school. Cary has a clique but they don’t stand any position. Gary and Cary start the new fight and all the clique leaders challenge Jimmy, Russell, Pete, Edgar, Johnny, Darby, Ted, and Earnest. This is the start of the new war between cliques and Jimmy and Gary aren’t the ending fight this time. Jimmy and Cary are the ending fight Cary is smaller than Russell but is stronger than him. Russell never explained his brother to Jimmy because he was scared of him. Pete is almost the same size as Jimmy now and there it starts. Threw that time Gary has gotten stronger taught to fight by Cary. Main Characters: 1.Jimmy 2.Russell 3.Pete Main New antagonist: 1.Nemisis_Gary_2nd in Command 2.Nemisis_Cary_Faction Leader Main Faction Leaders: 1.Johnny Vincent 2.Edgar Munsen 3.Ted 4.Daryby 5.Earnest #Blue Bullworth Vest #School Slacks #Blue Sneakers Default #Jimmy #Red Clover Vest #Black Slacks #Red and Black Sneakers Default #Gary #Gray Clover Vest #Black Slacks #Black Sneakers Default #Cary Warning You have been told how to post on the forums, yet you still make topics in the main wiki. Do it again and I'll have no choice but to block you. Dan the Man 1983 19:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC)